Ren
by Hatoren
Summary: I died in a simplistic and careless way, and instead of going to Heaven where I should be going, I ended up reincarnated as...Hibari Kyoya's younger brother? Slight! AU SI! OC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I died in a simplistic and careless way, and instead of going to Heaven where I should be going, I ended up reincarnated as...Hibari Kyoya's younger brother? Slight! AU SI! OC

With frantic breathing, my eyes shot open to see a dark place with the only light coming from a gigantic double doors that looked like it came from a cliche movie. Unable to recall anything, I could only move towards the door which seemed to be the only way out of this weird place.

"If this is a prank, I'm going to murder someone," I muttered underneath my breath as I moved closer towards the doors. Before I could step to the other side, a hand pushed me back to the dark room.

" **If you do that, you won't be able to enter."**

"I was just joking," I stared up at the hooded figure before me. No matter which angle I looked from, I couldn't see his face. "Enter what?"

 **"** **Heaven, of course,"** The figure said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Heaven?

Oh.

I died.

When I imagined dying, I imagined living until I was old and merely died of old age, or maybe I caught an illness that led me to my death. What i didn't expect, was dying at the age of 21 and indirectly caused it myself.

I wasn't anything special. A simple young adult with a love for programming and anime and maintained somewhat good grades. And one day, I woke up and realised I was running late to a job interview. In a panic, when I was crossing a road, I failed to check for cars and just ran across the street like an idiot, and as expected of a reckless person, I got hit by a car.

Needless to say, I died.

Well, I certainly deserved dying. What I couldn't understand was why there was someone blocking my way into Heaven.

"Why can't I go to Heaven?" I questioned the hooded figure and glared at where his face was supposed to be.

" **Your role in life has not been fulfilled. Find your place, and we shall meet again."**

Before I could even protest and ask what he meant, the world went dark.

* * *

I was so confused.

First, I died and woke up in a strange place. I got denied access into the so-called paradise called Heaven, and then I woke up in the arms of a woman.

Judging from the surroundings, she was most likely a nurse. That didn't explain why I was being carried in her arms and down a hallway passing by several hospital rooms. How in the world was she able to carry a fully grown man like me? I wasn't in the tall side, but I sure as hell couldn't be carried in her arms comfortably.

Everything looked bigger than normal and I wondered if it was just hallucinations or a weird dream.

I tried to speak up to the nurse, but instead of my usual voice, warbles and grunts sounded out.

What?

I tried to speak again, but I only heard the warbles of babies. The nurse seemed to hear it and looked down and me. She opened her mouth and I expected answers to why I was being carried in her arms.

I grew even more confused when foreign language spewed out from her mouth and I gave her a blank look. It sounded like Japanese, but that was completely impossible. I lived in a country where English was the main language, so how could I be somewhere where people spoke Japanese?

I tuned out the nurse's Japanese talking and tried to listen to other people, hoping to hear English.

More Japanese.

I groaned and tried to move, feeling my head being unusually heavy and my arms shorter than usual. The nurse entered a room and I saw a black-haired woman lying on the hospital bed, a soft smile on her face as she saw the nurse. The nurse handed me to her easily and I gave a glare to the nurse in irritation. What was happening? Why was everyone speaking Japanese?

Suddenly, everything just clicked into place.

It took me long to figure out, but I finally knew what happened.

I got reborned, into a baby. I was just given birth to, at a hospital in Japan. I really died, and it wasn't just a dream that I passed away.

Staring up at the eyes of what I presume to be my mother, I couldn't help but find her familiar when I saw her grey eyes looking down at me. Her eyes were rather pretty...

The nurse politely bowed and exited the room and my 'mother' spoke to me. I couldn't understand what she was saying, frustrated at the language barrier. If I was really going to live in Japan, I needed to learn the language quick and fast.

I turned to the door when it opened, and a tall man entered. Trailing not far behind him was a short child who looked no older than one year old. The child had black hair as well and when he stared at me, I was rather intimidated by the steel grey eyes.

Why was a one year old kid scaring me?

He too, looked familiar. Almost like Hibari Kyoya, from an anime I had watched.

Wait.

I look back at my current mother. Black hair, grey eyes. Oddly familiar.

I looked back at the child. Black hair, grey eyes that look like they want to kill you. Very familiar.

Being reborn into a baby, I could handle that. Being reborn into an alternate universe?

There was no way that child is Hibari Kyoya. It was just a coincidence...

"Kyoya-..." The man spoke and my eyes widened. Kyoya? Kyoya...?

Was I born, as the younger brother of Hibari Kyoya?

Overwhelmed by this, yet having no way to vent my frustration. I did one thing-

I cried.

* * *

 **Well, I'm not sure if I would continue this haha. Some feedback?**


	2. Chapter 2

Months passed ever since I came to this world.

I had finally come into terms that I was a baby, and yes, I have to go through school and puberty once more. Hopefully, I could live longer this time.

I was beginning to understand Japanese a little bit now, although half of the time I was wrecking my brain trying to understand what my mother, Kiyoko, was trying to say to me. I had tried speaking when I was left alone, and I was only able to form a few english words. Thankfully, I was already able to walk around without help.

I figured out what my name was supposed to be, considering everytime Kiyoko spotted me she would call out a name. I quite liked it actually, I mean, Ren was a pretty cool name right?

Sometimes, when I'm just lying on the cot with nothing to do, I would think back on how the anime went. If I wasn't wrong, Tsunayoshi would be around 13 years old when the anime started. I was one year younger than Hibari so that meant that I was the same age as Tsunayoshi...well, that would make avoiding him harder.

I didn't want to mess anything up as that could lead to any of the characters' death. The best way to keep the plot in line would be that I all of the characters. I didn't think that my role in this world was important, and avoiding them wouldn't hurt. I had no way to avoid Hibari, though, considering that he was my older brother...

It felt weird to have a sibling. In my past life, I was the only child so having an older brother was unfamiliar to me. Having Hibari Kyoya as my older brother was even more weird.

Oh well, since this wasn't a sick dream I figured I might as well roll with it.

* * *

 **3 years old**

I stared into the steel grey eyes before me.

Hibari stared back.

Even when small, Hibari still gave off this scary aura. His cheeks were still chubby with baby fat, but he was far from cute.

"Hn. Herbivore." He said in his undeveloped voice and I almost snickered from it. Fetus Hibari. His voice was really different. And why in the world was he saying the word herbivore at the age of four? Why did he even start saying it?

I could speak Japanese now—apparently, my parents expected their child to be prodigies and smart as hell thus they started teaching me Japanese at the age of two. By now, I could speak Japanese well enough and recognise each kanji and hiragani. The baby mind was able to soak up information like a sponge, and I wondered why I didn't do more stuff when I was young.

In my three years, I didn't talk much with Hibari at all. In fact, this was probably the longest encounter I had with him.

"Herbivore." I repeated back at him to see how he would react. Hibari twitched at being called a herbivore, staring down at me.

"Hn." Hibari scowled. "I am a carnivore. You are a herbivore."

Before I could reply to him, a soft chirp sounded from behind me. I wouldn't have cared about it since it was common to hear birds in our garden, but the chirp sounded strained and pitiful. I ignored Hibari for now and stared up at a tree we had. Situated on a branch was a nest. From the angle I was at, I couldn't see any mother bird yet I kept hearing chirping.

Shrugging my shoulders, I begun to climb up the tree to reach the nest. I could hear Hibari walk towards me, but making no movement to follow me up the tree. I reached the nest without falling off the trunk and peered into it.

Strangely, I only saw one small baby bird inside it.

"Where are your siblings and mother?" I muttered to it, as the bird stopped it's chirping and looked towards me curiously. I could only guessed that the mother bird had decided this place was growing more dangerous to have a nest in, and flew to another place with her children. This bird looked rather small, so it probably couldn't fly yet and was abandoned in the nest.

I definitely will not leave it alone—my best choices were to try and raise this bird. I didn't have much knowledge on bird welfare, but I could research more on it. I was rather excited to take care of the bird, but hopefully it wouldn't be too scared of me. It was a brownish bird, and I didn't recognise its species.

With one hand stabling myself, I slowly reached out for the bird.

The little creature fluffed out its wings and bounced back from my hand, starting to chirp nosily. From below, I could hear Hibari scoff at my attempts and I twitched in annoyance. I forced a smile on my face and moved my hand closer to the bird.

Finally, it jumped onto my palm and I used my small hand to grip around it gently as I climbed down the tree. I grinned at my success and petted it, surprised that this bird didn't try to jump away or anything like that.

I knew that Hibari looked greatly interested in the bird as he inched closer by the second, grey eyes looking over my way. I turned to him and he immediately looked away, acting nonchalant as the bird tweeted.

Come to think of it, I have never adressed Hibari before. I didn't know what to call him. Should I call him Kyoya? Or something else?

To hell with it.

"Nii-san," I tested out, watching Hibari stiffened at the title. He looked at me, face still in a slight frown. "Want to pet him?" The bird tilted its small head and peered at Hibari from my palm.

Hibari...softened at the sight and reached out to pet the bird's ruffled feathers. He did so for a few seconds before reverting back to his frowning face.

"We should name him," I suggested to him, watching him raised a brow.

"We?" Apparently, Hibari had assumed this bird would be mine since I got to it first.

"We're brothers aren't we?" I grinned at him. "That means we can take care of him together."

The not a prefect yet looked rather taken aback by my words. Since we were stuck as siblings, we might as well get along.

"...what a naive way of thinking." He mummered. "Kyoren."

It was a weird name, until I realised that he combined out names together. I slowly felt happier at that realisation as Hibari looked away again, trying to look indifferent.

"Kyoren it is."

* * *

 **As for the bird, it was honestly a random idea that came out from nowhere. Thanks for the reviews and follows! I appreciate all feedback :)**


End file.
